The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap '' is a game for the Game Boy Advance that stars Link as he uses new powers that weren't available in past games. One such ability, is to shrink to very small sizes once he enters a special portal. Ezlo, the bird like cap that Link wears will give you multiple hints and will help you throughout the game, as well as give you that ability to shrink. Gameplay The game is seen through a bird's eye perspective, similar to the original Zelda installments. Link is the playable character, and his primary ability in the game is to transform into the size of a Minish, a small species who'll help you out throughout the game. As always, Link is capable of swinging his sword, firing arrows, using his shield and so forth, though multiple new abilities and weapons have also been included that you'll`be able to master. Another ability that Link is capable of performing is splitting himself and generating copies. By the end of the game, you're able to control four Links at once, though you'll have to come in possession of the different elements in order to do this. The world of Hyrule has once again been altered. Landscape has been mutated and new areas have appeared that haven't been seen in any previous game installment. Some have argued that it looks dramatically similar to The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. One new item in the video game is Kinstones, which aren't weapons but rather momentos that you're able to fuse together with other Kinstones to cause special events to occur. You're only able to connect Kinstones with other characters in the game. You'll know when someone wishes to fuse Kinstones with a thought bubble emerges from their head, which indicates that you should probably do so. There are multiple different Kinstone designs, and similarly, other characters may have the right peice to fuse with you. Weapons The weapons included are both new and old. They consist of projectiles and weapons that you wield. Some are required and some aren't, though with them in possession you'll be able to easily pass through dungeons and other areas. The most common weapon you'll use are the swords. There are two swords in the game, Smith's Sword and the Picori Sword . Throughout the course of the game, you'll learn new attacks by going to the master swordsmen of Hyrule, all who claim that they are the best. Other weapons include the Bow, Bombs, and the Boomerang (latter not being required). Other quest items include the Shield (small and Mirror Shield), Gust Jar, Cane of Pacci, Mole Mitts, Roc's Cape, Ocarina of Wind, Pegasus Boots, and Bottles, among others. Dungeons Plot The game focuses on the background of two important themes from the GameCube video game Four Swords Adventure, including Vaati and the Four Swords. Another important figure in the game is the Picori and a previous member of the species Ezlo, who was cursed by Vaati and turned into a hat that resembled a bird long ago. Link's goal in the game is to revive a lifeless Zelda after being encased in stone by Vaati. To do so, he'll need to fuse the blade that the Picori constructed years ago, but to do so he'd need to find the four elements that are based off of fire, wind, earth, and water. This formula is common in the series; Usually the main goal is to find a magical sword that can ultimately defeat the prominent antagonist, which is usually Ganon (though this time it happens to be Vaati). In the climax of the game, Link defeats Vaati and saves Princess Zelda. The two escape from the castle and in the end Link must engage with Vaati one last time. In the end, Ezlo returns back to normal and cures all of the cursed people, and returns back to the Minish World right before the door closes. Races *Hylian - The Hylian are the most important race in the Zelda series. They're the chosen race of the gods and have appeared in every Zelda installment. Link, Princess Zelda and most of the Hyrule Town residents are all Hylian. *Minish - The Minish are small yet intelligent. They constructed the powerful Picori blade which helped defeat a menacing villain years ago. *Deku - The Deku Shrubs will appear throughout the game. At first they seem to be enemies as they'll eject boulders from their snouts, though after you attack them they'll explain that this happens automatically after they talk. Development The Minish Cap is the first game in the series to first be released in European countries, which Nintendo of Europe pushed for so that the game would be the paramount Christmas hanheld present. Nintendo of America went the opposite route and released it after December so that the Nintendo DS would be the dominant force during the holiday rush. To celebrate the release, Nintendo released a golden Game Boy Advance SP that featured a Triforce on the front. Trivia *Bob-ombs appear as enemies and statues *First handheld Zelda game to use bottles es:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:2004 video games Category:2005 video games Category:Flagship games Category:Nintendo games Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy Advance) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Game Boy Advance)